Caius And Bella's Story
by Macky Packy
Summary: This is the story of Caius and Bella, please read I suck at summary's. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Bella/Caius
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anyway I don't own anything recognizable, which at the moment I don't think I have put in any of my own characters.**

**A/N: Hey for anyone reading my other fanfic I can't think of anything to write and I'm around a quarter through the next chapter of it. **

**Bella P.O.V**

"I don't want to be with you" Edward basically yelled at me. I had always thought he really loved me, well I guess not.

"Oh, that changes things, a lot" I can't believe I had actually loved him, was I serious?!

Months had pasted and the longer Edward was away the more I realized I didn't love him. There was only one thing keeping me in Forks and that was Jake.

"Bella hold on, I don't think it's safe" Jake whispered as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. I looked across the road, there was a black Mercedes, what was Carlisle doing here?

"Hey that's Carlisle's car, what are the Cullen's doing back?" I was so happy, I really did miss all but one Cullen, Edward.

"Bells, if their back I can't protect you here" I could tell that he was only to protect me, but I needed to know why they had come back.

"Look it ok, I know they won't hurt me" I know that was the truth, but why wouldn't he trust me, why wouldn't I trust myself?

Eventually Jake decided it would be ok for me to go in, since well it is my house.

I walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Alice, you scared me, what are you doing here, is it just you, or are the rest here?" I had so many questions, but those were the ones that managed to come out of my mouth.

"I scared you, Bella you scared me, you scared all of the Cullen's, me the most" wow I scared a vampire family, sweet, wait, how did I scare them? "we all thought you were dead" oh, well I'm clearly not dead, how did I die?

"I'm not dead, clearly"

"Bella you jumped off a cliff! Why would you do something so stupid?" oh yea today I was cliff diving, well more like cliff drowning.

"Alice it's ok, I was only cliff diving, I'm fine, I promise" I was being truthful I am 100% absolutely positively fine.

"Well that's good to know" Alice lent in for a hug, when suddenly she pulled back "what the hell is that god awful wet dog smell?"

Was she talking about Jake? "It's me" I quickly replied "oh, well, ah, it's actually Jake" did she know Jake, well if she didn't she was going to find out.

"Um, who's Jake?" ok so she doesn't know him.

"He's my best friend and his kind of a werewolf" I muttered the last bit, even though I knew she could hear me with her vampire hearing.

"Bella, don't you know werewolves are bad company?" she asked it as if it were so obvious. Jake chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey Jake, I thought you said you couldn't protect me here?" I asked totally ignoring Alice.

"Well I guess I don't care then, I came to make sure the leech didn't hurt you" ohhh I knew Alice was going to be angry but of course she remained calm.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her" I knew that, but Jake will never.

"Of course you're just a harmless little Cullen" Jake replied

After a few minutes of 'talking' Alice had a vision of Edward, and of course we were on our way to Volterra, Italy to save his sorry little butt. With the exception of Jake.

I had managed to get to Edward on time, but once I did three red eyed vampires forced us to follow.

We soon entered a throne room, it was a large circular shape, it had three thrones on the other side of the room, which held the Volturi leaders, I presumed.

"They send you out for two and you bring back three, such a cleaver little girl" spoke one of the vampires already in the room.

**A/N: sorry for it being so short I tried to hurry it up to Volterra and the next chapter will be Bella seeing Caius for the first time and please review of what you think so far and its only rated T for future chapters but I might put it up to M. Anywho please review and as always if you have any ideas you can tell me by reviewing or PMing me, and if you want review me your name and ill put you in the story and read some of your stories, cause I really don't know much of the guards names I only know, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Corrine, Santiago, Afton, and are Heidi and Gianna part of the guard if they are then I know them as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: is the same for every chapter I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I no this is a short chapter but my friend told me to keep it short and suspenseful so yea, and I'm in the middle of writing chapter4 for 'Rosalies Blessing' so that should be up soon for anyone reading it and if you havnt red it go check it out.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The whole time we had been here I kept quiet and look down at my feet, I could tell people, well vampires, were looking at me.

I finally decided to just look up, their kings, the probably thing I'm a rude naive little human.

As soon as I looked up my gaze met a beautiful pair of crimson eyes,

The vampire sat on the furthest throne to the right, he had beautiful pale skin and dark crimson eyes. His hair fell to about shoulder length and was a snowy blond colour.

"Young Edward, you can either turn the human yourself or hand her over to us" spoke the Volturi king that sat in the middle throne, oh great, now I can't even decide for myself.

"I will never!" Edward yelled,

"Edward I've seen it, she will become one of us, Bella will be a vampire" Alice stepped in, I hated how they were talking about me like I wasn't here, but yay, I'm going to be a vampire.

Alice gave her hand to the Volturi leader who I had heard been called _Aro._

He smiled in delight, I wonder what his power was?

"Fine you are free to take her, but we will make sure she becomes one of us" Aro spoke.

As we were leaving I felt a pull that made me want to go back, it was physically painful for me to leave.

We were out front of the castle almost out the gates and home free, when I suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

I'm pretty sure I was screaming since half of the Volturi guard and all three kings gathered behind us.

All of a sudden when the kings had joined, the pull, the pain wasn't there anymore.

"Bella are you alright? What happen?" Alice dropped to her knees and helped me up.

"Uh, I don't know, when we were leaving I felt this thing, it was like I was getting pulled back into the throne room, and the further I went the more pain I felt" was I going crazy? It sounds as if I was going crazy.

"Bella, Alice were leaving NOW" Edward yelled, wow was he made, did I say or do something wrong.

"Young Edward you cannot take her, it will cause her to much pain for her to be away from her mate" wait what, my mate? I thought Edward said I was his mate.

"She's mine, you can't take her" he yelled back.

"I can speak for myself" I shouted back finally speaking up, they all acted like I wasn't here and were making my choices, it is bad enough when Edward does it, know I got the Volturi, Alice and Edward making my decisions, and none of them are agreeing on each other, how could my life be anymore messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while there was really no excuses. But I would really appreciate it if you could review or PM me some ideas and tell me what you think about the story because I really have no idea where I'm going with this. And I think probably this whole story will be in Bella's P.O.V because I just find it annoying always switching from one P.O.V to the other. Oh and sorry if some characters OOC I know that Bella probably will be.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It took a while of Alice and the Volturi arguing against Edward but apparently I'm staying here in Italy, well I always wanted to move to Europe.

"Demetri take Dear Bella to her chambers" Aro spoke once we were back in the throne room.

The guard named Demetri nodded and motioned for me to follow him down the hall.

Thank god he was only walking at a human pace, or I wouldn't be able to have caught up, he was fast enough like this.

Once we reached my room I thanked Demetri and he left as I entered.

I opened the door and looked around.

The room was HUGE! And I'm not talking about it being big it was like the size of six of my old room back in Forks, that's how huge it was.

I looked to my left and realized I wasn't alone.

What was Caius doing in here? It's like he read my mind because right then he looked up at me.

"Human what do want?" what had I done that was so bad he hated me?

"Um Aro told Demetri to bring me to my room, but he brought me here" I whispered, god this guy was scary.

"Of course Aro made you stay in my room" he murmured so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"Why did Demetri take me here?" I asked, was Caius going to kill me?

"Aro wants you and I to share rooms" WHAT! Are you kidding me, share a room with him!?

But doesn't Caius have a wife? Was my next question.

"I have a wife, but she is not my mate, we only married so I could have a side ruler, and as we are not mates we do not share room, if one of us finds our mates we would not stop them from being together?" he told me everything while looking at the desk, until he mentioned the mate stuff, I had to ask if it was true, us being mates,

"Caius" I whispered, he looked up at me "Is it true what Aro said, you and me being mates?" I continued to whisper, but what was the point when the whole castle had vampire hearing.

"Sadly yes"

**A/N: sorry for not updating, I'm starting a new story I know I shouldn't but the idea has been stuck in my head for a while so I'm not updating this or my other story until the first chapter is finished and uploaded, and this time instead on a Twilight FanFic its going to be a Pitch Perfect FanFic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating any of my stories in like I don't know, 2 months maybe, anyway i have a pathetic excuse, school, but holidays are next week so we get 2 weeks off, and it was my birthday 2 fridays ago... which everyone forgot including my mum, but anyways I'm back mainly because i have the flu and have no idea on how to waste my time and also loserlikeme6 so sorry for telling you I'm gonna update every time we talk, but hey I'm not lying this time :P and also i still don't have a beta for any of my stories so it wont be as grammatically correct as it could be... is grammatically even a word? well it is now. and sorry i think the characters are a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Well isn't this just great, first I have to stay in Volterra probably never to see my family again, and now I find out my vampire mate is Caius, the meanest Volturi ruler there could possibly ever be, maybe I'm exaggerating now.

I looked through the bookshelf Caius had in his room, I found my favourite book, _Wuthering Heights._

I began to read, _I have just returned from a visit to my landlord—the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely, _

"Wuthering Heights has always been a favourite of mine" Spoke the too familiar voice of Caius, "This is the original book, you could keep it if you please".

I looked down at the book, the way the pages wore thin from being read many times and the way the cover had almost came off one too many times was proof enough that this was published close to the original book, or _was_ the original book as Caius had said,

"I would like it very much" I spoke, but then added "Thank you, Caius" He smiled at me, not that sick and evil twisted smile that he does before killing someone but a genuine smile, one that very few have seen, and it was pretty, it suited him much more than his other one.

When I had awoken I was in Caius' bed, how on earth did I get here!? I looked around the room and as usual, Caius was at his desk writing with his quill.

"Um, Caius" I spoke with a sleepy voice,

"Yes, Isabella" He replied, wait did he just call me Isabella? His never called me that,

"Um, two things you called me Isabella?, and how the hell did I get into your bed?" I asked, my voice must of rise a little towards the end because Caius had turned around in his chair.

"I thought you wanted me to call you that, but as I see you don't, Ill go back to calling you human, and for your second question, you looked uncomfortable in the corner over there, so I carried you into my bed" Caius spoke with a dreary voice.

"Ok, and I like Isabella, no one really calls me that anymore its always Bella, or human" I replied,

Caius span around in his chair again and began writing, I stared at his porcelain skin and his snowy blonde hair, he was beautiful, I stared at him for a few minutes before he smiled and turned around once more to face me, I immediately dropped my head as fast as I could,

"Isabella, why on earth were you staring at me for the last half hour?" Caius spoke with a smug grin,

I began to blush, hiding my cheeks I replied, "I was not looking at you"

With vampire speed Caius appeared in front of me in seconds and held up my head before saying, "you were too, I'm a vampire, of course I noticed you staring at me, I notice things like that" Caius stared into my eyes, his beautiful crimson eyes staring back into my chocolate ones.

I started to get a blush al over my face, when Caius leaned in closer than he was and gave me a quick kiss on my raspberry coloured lips before returning to his desk.

To say I was in shock was an understatement, Caius Volturi, the scariest Volturi leader, who just happens to be a vampire, just kissed me, a pathetic excuse for a human.

He wasn't directly looking at me, but in the corner of his eye I could tell he had a smug expression.

I walked over to Caius and sat on his wooden desk,

"So Caius... um, what was that" I asked with a little to much confidence than I should have.

"What was what, dear _Isabella?" _Caius questioned with a knowing grin,

"Why did you kiss me?" I replied.

"Can't I kiss my human mate good morning?" He said still with that mischievous grin of his,

I blushed as bright as a tomato, "If you want... and you called me your mate? I thought you didn't want me as your mate?" I asked, it was a legit question, I did think he didn't want me as a mate, after all I'm just a puny human.

"Just because you thought it, doesn't make it true"

I had been in the castle for around two weeks now. It was around noon and I was reading Wuthering heights for the sixth time, I was currently on chapter thirty-one, _The young man evidently thought it too bad that he should be laughed at for his ignorance, and then laughed at for trying to remove it. I had a similar notion; and, remembering Mrs. Dean's anecdote of his first attempt at enlightening the darkness in which he had, _

I looked up at the small knock on the door, "Come in" Caius spoke unpleased with the disturbance,

The vampire who I had been introduced to as _Felix, _stood in the doorway,

"Sorry sir, but Aro demands Bella and yourselves presence in the throne room immediately" Spoke the voice of Felix before he ran back towards the throne room.

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys but I didn't mean it. I left the story here because loserlikeme6 has requested I do something to the story so I though this was a good breaking point, anyway like I said hopefully I will upload every week, but no promises. Also please review any ideas because without the reviews I don't know what you guys will like, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I kept my promise... I think lol, that rarely happens loserlikeme6 or LiveLoveLife90210 now should no that. Anyway I added her 'idea' as much as I could but changed it, a bit. please review ideas or PM them, or even email them to btw that is not my name, technically anyway.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Caius carried me bridal style down the many halls, I still have to learn, of the Volturi Castle.

When we arrived the throne room was empty except for Aro, Marcus and a few of the guard.

Caius sat on his throne and motioned for me to sit on his lap, I hesitated for a while but continued on anyway. The short few weeks i've been here, Caius and I have gotten a lot closer.

"Brother, why did you call us?" Caius asked to his 'brother' Aro,

"We have _visitors" _Spoke Aro.

As if on cue, all of the Cullen's walked into the room, even Rosalie, now that was a surprise, but there was an unfamiliar face, she seemed to be around the age of 13, which I'm sure just passes the laws of the Volturi, but she had bright baby blue eyes, and she hid behind Rose.

"Ah, my friends" Aro rose, "Who is this, human?"

Rose grabbed onto her arm and Emmett spoke "This is Emmalie Marie Cullen, Rose and I's daughter" I was surprised when he said that, could vampire' shave kids?

I was even more surprised when all Aro said was "_ok" _

"We came to take Bella back" Spoke the voice of Carlisle, when he said that Caius immediately grabbed on to my waist, a little bit too hard.

"_She _is staying here with _me" _Caius spoke a bit to harshly.

"Since when did you become so protective of Bella" Spoke Rosalie "Last time you wanted her dead"

"But since when did you ever care about me" I interrupted "You've always hated me"

Rose looked down, almost as if she was upset,

"Still Isabella can not go with you, she belongs here in Volterra" Caius spoke again.

Edward looked at Caius with fiery eyes.

"Bella, honey, we all love you, but no one will love you as much as your dad, he misses you very dearly, just come back for a few weeks, then you can come back, ok?" Esme asked with a loving voice.

"No-" Spoke Caius, before I butted in with "fine, I'll go till the end of the month"

All of a sudden everyone looked at me surprised, "you cant be serious" spoke Jane "why would you want to go back with those gold-eyed freaks?"

"Jane, you're like my best friend, but the Cullen's are like my second family, I cant just leave them after all they've done for me... even Rose" I replied smirking at Rosalie.

"Fine, Bella, be back before the 6th of next month, and do not do anything you will regret, with that mutt" Spoke Aro,

"You mean Jacob?" I asked and Aro gave me a knowing look, "Oh my god, are you like my dad or something, I'm 18, I'm not a kid anymore" I basically yelled at him,

"Sure what ever" Marcus smiled at me.

When we arrived at the Cullen household, I spoke my first words since leaving Volterra "I'm gonna go see my dad, I'll be back soon" Rose rushed over to me "I'll come with, we'll go in my car" Rosalie spoke,

We were about to go when the human girl came over to us, "Could I please come?" She asked me quietly, I looked over at Rose and she nodded a yes, I motioned for her to come along.

When we were on the way to my dad's house I looked over into the back seat,

"So, what's your name?" I asked the young girl, I never caught her name.

"My name is Emm" When she said that I thought of Emmett, "Her name is Emmalie" Rose added.

"And she's _your _daughter?" I asked Rose.

"Yep, well, not by birth, but she's still my daughter all the same" Rosalie replied.

**A/N: So I guess that wasn't as long as you hoped but I got really stuck, plus I wrote this in the car, while listening to LOUD music and I kept getting interrupted by my friend Sonia and her cousins/my friends Jahstyce and Shakira, we're all at Sonia's house for either most or all of the holidays, and it was hard to write this cause we just got back from Gumtraya park or Gum something park, anyway I will shut up now.**


	6. authors note

Hey guys,

sorry for the lack of updates but ive been really sick, and i was in hospital last week. im not telling you this for the attention its just i thought id let you know because it just gets worse everyday, and i have to get another blood test soon because the doctors dont know whats wrong with me. so im sorry for my lack of updates but can you please forgive me?

thanks, and also i changed my name from The Skittle Warrior to Macky Packy, its a nickname of mine since my friends call me mack and macky a friend kara said that everyone should call me macka packa like the character from in the night garden... i only know that show because of my sisters... and i kinda changed macka packa into macky packy, anyway it fits better and also sorry for the lack of updates please forgive me

~Macky Packy


End file.
